1. Field
The following description relates to a dishwasher having an improved structure by which a basket is easily withdrawn.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a dishwasher is a device spraying high pressure wash water onto one or more objected to be washed such as dishes to wash the objects and typically undergoes a preliminary washing process, for example, a main washing process, a rinsing process, and a drying process. Dishwashing is performed by spraying only wash water without detergent to wash contaminants off of the objects in the preliminary washing process, and then simultaneously inserting detergent using a detergent supply unit while spraying wash water in the main washing process.
The dishwasher typically includes a cabinet provided with a washing bath therein, a pump to generate a wash water pressure, a basket which receives objects to be washed and is installed movably in a forward and backward direction within the washing bath, spray units to spray wash water onto the basket, a connection passage through which the pump and the spray units are connected, and a passage switching valve to selectively move wash water from the pump to the multiple spray units, thereby washing the objects to be washed by the wash water sprayed from the spray units.
The basket includes an upper basket provided at an upper portion of the washing bath and a lower basket provided at a lower portion thereof.
Since the lower basket has a structure to store the objects to be washed in a state of being arranged at the lower portion of the washing bath and moving forward, the objects may be inserted into or withdrawn from the lower basket in a state in which a user bends down. Therefore, this may very inconvenient for the user and may not be good for the user's health. In particular, in terms of a structure of the dishwasher, the lower basket is relatively larger in size than the upper basket and heavy objects are received in the lower basket and washed. Accordingly, it may be hard to insert or withdraw these objects into or from the lower basket.